The Terror is Real
by wildhoneyy
Summary: What happens when Lowell Harris escapes and is raping women in the Navy? Will he set his eyes on two lovely NCIS ladies? Will SVU be called in to bring him down once more? Will Olivia panic? Well, read and review.


**So, I am having a writer's block on my other stories, so, I was watching the SVU marathon, and reading a fanfic (that was really good) and I decided, WHAT IF Harris somehow mysteriously got out of prison and moved to D.C and started raping Navy Officers and then Gibbs has to bring in SVU! Oh, yeah. I had that thought, I'm going there. **

**I hope it is good. :/ **

**Disclaimer, I don't own NCIS or SVU but I DO own my own made up characters. (: **

**Grazia! Gabbie. **

Chapter One. 

_Washington, D.C Wednesday; May 18 _

He hated D.C. It was hotter than the city, colder than the city, and the people here were actually nice.

Damn.

Well, he decided that the best place for him would be a city with a lot going on, and since well, he couldn't go back to New York, he came here. He would start back his life here, in D.C. "Ahh, what the hell, it can't be that bad." he thought as he entered his new apartment, of course under his new name, Peter Hewson.

He flicked the lights on and surveyed his new place. Spacious for a single man. The super said that the guy that lived here before had sound proofed the walls.

Perfect.

He smiled as he thought about his new place. Time to get busy. He grabbed his bag, put on his black hoody, his black boots and left the apartment. Time to hunt.

_New York City, New York. Thursday; May 19 _

Olivia Benson sat at her desk. She'll admit it. She was bored. A rare feeling at the 16th Precinct. There was usually always something to do. Oh well, she sat there, staring at her partner. He was bored too. They sat there, staring at each other.

For Munch and Fin this was awkward. So they had to stop it. But right before they did, Munch's phone rang. "Sergeant Munch" he said, only to be receiving a chuckle from across the desks by his partner, "Yes, yes, wait WHAT?"

"Munch...what's up?" Elliot said, the loudness of Munch's voice causing him and Olivia to stop their bored stares.

"Lowell Harris is out of prison."

Olivia fainted.

_Washington D.C Thursday; May 19_

The team sat at their desks. The day was already looking like it will be a long one. Tony was throwing paper balls at McGee, Ziva was sharpening her knife and Gibbs, well, Gibbs was out getting coffee.

"Tony would you desist." Ziva said as she continued to sharpen her knife.

"Nope. I am highly enthused about this at the moment." Tony replied, throwing another paper ball at McGee.

"I am not enthused." McGee said as he tried to do something on his computer, annoyance apparent.

"Oh come on McGoo, you love it." he said as a ball hit McGee in the nose.  
>"I know I'm annoyed." Gibbs said as he walked pass the agents desks. Tony automatically stopped what he was doing.<p>

"Hi boss."

"Morning."  
>"Shalom."<p>

"Morning Gibbs."

"Yeah yeah, anything happen yet?" Gibbs said as his team got ready for the day.

"Nothing boss, but, it feels like it's going to be a slow day." Tony said as he walked over to put a file on Ziva's desk.

"Ya think DiNozzo? I'm on my third cup." Gibbs' phone rang, "Gibbs...uh huh...uh huh.." He hung up."Grab your gear! We got a body." The team simultaneously got up, ready for the day.

_New York City, New York. Thursday; May 19_

"Liv...Livvy...Olivia!" Elliot said as he held her on the floor. She had passes out and no one had no idea what to do. Her breathing was steady, there was really no reason to call a bus. "Liv...Fin, what do I do?" he said as he saw Fin walk towards the two.

"El, go get some water, let me see what I can do." He said. Elliot got up and let Fin take over. "Liv, baby girl, it's okay, wake up. Baby he won't hurt you." he leaned toward her ear, "I won't let him, just like I wouldn't let him there." she stirred. He could feel her tense up and release. She was scared.

"Fin, what if you can't stop him. What if he comes back. What if he.."

"What if he what?" Elliot said. He never knew what really happened.

"Nothing." she said, and she buried her head into Fin's chest.

_Washington D.C Thursday; May 19._

It felt good to be back. Back in the habit. Back to what he loved doing. Back to his life. He hated prison. Working in one he never imagined that he'd hate it so much, but now he knows that he was so wrong. It sucked.

But today, today did not suck.

He is finally implementing himself in D.C. His first victim had been found today. They'd never find him this time. And the bitch cop won't be able to find him either. He was out of her territory.

Life was good.


End file.
